My First Valentine
by Sagara Ryuuki
Summary: Hari pertama Rukia merasakan Valentine dan dua cokelat untuk yang ia sayangi.. a IchiRuki Fict requested from AlfredTheHero. *Long OneShot, maaf gaje, RnR pleaseee...


**My 1****st**_** Valentine**_

**Sagara Ryuuki**

相

良

竜

基

**Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**A IchiRuki Fiction requested from**** AlfredTheHero **

**

* * *

  
**

"Ichigo! Aku berangkat duluan!" seruku dari luar kamar Ichigo.

"Iya! Iya!" sahut Ichigo yang masih sibuk didalam kamarnya. Hari ini Ichigo bangun terlambat gara-gara hollow yang tak kunjung berhenti muncul semalaman. Membuat aku dan juga Ichigo harus bekerja keras membasminya.

Sesampainya di sekolah, aku melihat banyak teman sekelasku yang sedang meribut-ributkan sesuatu tentang tanggal 14. Tepatnya tanggal 14 Februari. Memangnya ada apa dengan tanggal 14 Februari? Bukannya besok hanyalah hari minggu seperti biasanya?

"_Ohayou_, Kuchiki-san!" sapa Inoue ramah seperti biasanya. Aku membalasnya dan tersenyum. Lalu berjalan kearah bangkuku, dan memposisikan tubuhku dengan nyaman dibangku.

"_Ohayou_, Kurosaki-kun!" selang beberapa menit, terdengar olehku ketika Inoue menyapa si kepala jeruk. Ya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Ichigo yang memiliki rambut berupa jeruk di sekolah ini. Ichigo duduk dibangkunya, ada sebelah kiri bangkuku.

"Ichigo, ada apa dengan tanggal 14 Februari?" tanyaku dengan polos.

"Hn?" Ichigo menatap kearahku, "Memangnya kau tidak tahu, Rukia?"

Aku menggeleng. Memberikan isyarat bahwa aku tidak mengetahuinya. Wajar saja 'kan? Aku baru beberapa bulan tinggal di dunia nyata, jadi belum tahu persis segala sesuatunya disini.

"Tanggal 14 Februari itu hari _Valentine_," jawabnya.

Aku semakin bingung, alis sebelahku terangkat. Apa itu '_Valentine_'? Kenapa orang-orang begitu antusias menyambut hari yang bernama _Valentine_? Aneh juga. "_Va~len~tine_?" tanyaku lagi dengan sedikit mengeja kata serapan tersebut.

Ichigo mengangguk. "Hari _Valentine_ itu adalah hari dimana kita menunjukkan kasih sayang pada orang yang kita cintai,"

Aku hanya merespon dengan 'Oh' menandakan bahwa aku mengerti dengan apa yang dimaksud Ichigo.

"Memang kenapa?"

Belum sempat kujawab pertanyaan Ichigo. Inoue, Mizuiro dan Keigo datang menghampiri kami.

"Ichigo dan Kuchiki-san, datang juga ya!" ucap Mizuiro dengan senyum.

"Iya! Kalian harus datang! Ini kan acara spesial kelas kita!" sambung Keigo dengan wajah yang berbinar-binar diikuti dengan anggukan Inoue.

Aku dan Ichigo menatap mereka dengan heran. "Apa maksudnya?" tanyaku.

"Eh? Memangnya Kuchiki-san belum tahu ya?"

"Memangnya datang kemana?" tanya Ichigo.

Inoue lalu menjelaskan panjang lebar. Ternyata, akan diadakan pesta malam _Valentine_ di villa milik paman Mizuiro.

"Aku tidak ikut, malas." jawaban singkat keluar dari mulut Ichigo. Huh, aku pikir dia akan datang ke acara itu, dan... mengajakku, mungkin? Hei! Kenapa aku jadi berharap pada si kepala jeruk itu?!

Tanpa sengaja Tatsuki mendengar pembicaraan kami lalu menghampiri kami. "Kenapa kau memutuskan seperti itu, Ichigo?" ujarnya.

Ichigo hanya mendengus, "Untuk apa, lagipula itu acara untuk para gadis, bukan? Dan..."

Sebelum Ichigo melanjutkan pembicaraannya, Tatsuki langsung memotongnya. "Dan apa? Kau pasti akan berkata _'Dan lagipula aku tidak memiliki pasangan untuk pergi'_ 'kan?" ledek Tatsuki. Membuat Ichigo menggeram kesal. Ya, terlihat jelas di alisnya yang berkerut semakin mengkerut. Tapi, Ichigo terlihat, lucu... Tidak! Jangan berkata kalau si tuan baron itu lucu! Aku menggelengkan kepalaku.

"Apa? Enak saja kau! Siapa bilang aku tidak memiliki pasangan, eh?!" gerutu Ichigo.

Apa? Ichigo berkata seperti itu? Berarti Ichigo sudah memiliki pasangan? Tapi siapa? Kenapa aku tidak mengetahuinya? Ah~ pikiran apalagi ini? Lagipula apa urusanku kalau si jeruk sudah memiliki pasangan?

Tatsuki menyeringai licik, "Lalu? Siapa gerangan 'kah pasanganmu itu, Ichigo?"

Ichigo yang dilempar pertanyaan seperti itu pun langsung meneguk ludah. Wajahnya terlihat gugup dan kebingungan. Sementara itu, aku hanya menanti-nanti jawaban itu keluar dari mulut Ichigo. Ya, jujur saja, aku benar-benar ingin mengetahuinya.

Ichigo masih saja belum menjawab pertanyaan dari Tatsuki yang sedari tadi sudah menyeringai hebat. Ichigo menatap kearahku dengan tatapan tolong-bantu-aku! Aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa, lagipula kalau aku membantunya, apa yang harus aku jawab?

"Pasanganku..." Ichigo mulai membuka mulut, jantungku berdebar tidak sabar dengan jawaban yang akan Ichigo ucapkan, "Pasanganku adalah..."

"Siapa?" tanya Tatsuki, Inoue, Keigo dan Mizuiro bersamaan. Mereka menatap Ichigo dengan penuh rasa keingintahuan.

"RUKIA!" ucapnya dengan volume cukup keras. Apa maksudnya? Ichigo menyebutkan namaku?!

Tatsuki, Inoue, Keigo dan Mizuiro menatap kearahku dengan tidak percaya. Aku memalingkan wajahku. Astaga! Apa dipipiku ini muncul rona merah? Semoga saja tidak.

"Wah! Ternyata selama ini Kuchiki-san dan Kurosaki-kun menyimpan hubungan 'lebih dari teman' dengan diam-diam, ya!" seru Inoue. Hubungan? Sejak kapan kami memiliki hubungan yang terbilang 'lebih dari teman'? Aku hanya bersahabat saja dengannya, tidak lebih. Terdengar gelak-tawa Tatsuki dan yang lainnya ketika melihat tingkahku dan Ichigo yang salah tingkah.

"Baguslah! Kalau begitu Aku tunggu kau dengan Rukia besok malam ya, Ichigo!" ucap Mizuiro.

"Jam 7 malam, Ichigo." tambah Tatsuki yang masih saja tertawa puas pada kami.

"Bersama Rukia, tentunya." Tambah Keigo.

Yaaah, pipiku benar-benar merona merah sekarang. Dan kupikir Ichigo juga sama.

* * *

Jam sekolah telah selesai. Aku langsung kembali ke rumah. Hari ini aku pulang sendirian, tidak bersama Ichigo. Hari ini, Ichigo ada janji bermain game dengan Chad.

Sesampainya di rumah, seperti biasa Yuzu menyambutku dengan ramah. Aku segera menaiki tangga menuju kamar Ichigo. Aku mengganti pakaianku lalu merebahkan tubuhku diatas kasur Ichigo. Berpikir sejenak tentang acara _Valentine_ yang akan diadakan besok malam. Aku akan pergi ke acara itu dengan Ichigo. Senang sih, tapi aku... malu.

Aku belum pernah datang ke pesta sebelumnya, apalagi ini pesta _Valentine_. Kalau aku pergi ke pesta nanti, pakaian apa yang harus aku gunakan? Aku kan datang ke dunia nyata hanya untuk membasmi hollow, jadi mana mungkin aku memiliki pakaian yang mewah untuk pesta?

Ah! Aku tahu, aku akan menanyakannya pada Yuzu. Aku beranjak dari kasur, lalu datang menghampiri Yuzu yang sedang asyik menonton acara televisi kesayangannya dengan Paman Isshin.

"Anou... Yuzu, paman, maaf aku mengganggu," aku mulai membuka pembicaraanku.

"Ada apa Rukia-chan?" tanya Paman Isshin.

"Iya, ada apa, Rukia-nee?"

"Begini..." aku mulai menjelaskan tentang acara _Valentine_ yang dirayakan besok malam pada mereka berdua dan tentang pakaian apa yang harus aku gunakan saat ke pesta nanti. Setelah selesai, mereka mengangguk mengerti.

"Jadi begitu, ya..." sahut paman Paman Isshin, "Kalau begitu pakai saja gaun yang pernah Masaki gunakan pada saat acara _Valentine_ dulu, bagaimana?" saran Paman Isshin cukup membuatku senang, karena Paman Isshin mau mengizinkan gaun mendiang istri tercintanya digunakan olehku.

"Ah, benar juga, ayah!" rupanya Yuzu juga menyetujuinya. "Ayo, Rukia-nee. Kita cocokkan gaunnya." Aku pun mengangguk lalu mengikuti Yuzu menuju ke sebuah lemari yang berisikan pakaian-pakaian milik Ibunya. "Nah, yang ini saja!" ucapnya ketika menemukan sebuah gaun yang terbilang cukup mewah namun terkesan simpel. Aku mencobanya, dan mengepaskan tubuhku dengan gaun itu.

"Wah, Rukia-nee. Kau terlihat cantik!" puji Yuzu padaku. sukses membuat pipiku memerah malu.

"Be-benarkah?" tanyaku meyakinkan. Yuzu mengangguk. Ah, sepertinya ini memang cocok untukku.

* * *

Minggu, 14 Februari. 7.10 A.M.

Hari minggu, berarti sekarang adalah hari _Valentine_. Tapi seperti biasanya dihari minggu Ichigo bangun siang. Mungkin ia kelelahan karena tugasnya sebagai Shinigami Daikou yang selalu mengharuskannya tidur telat.

Pagi ini aku memutuskan untuk membantu Yuzu mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah tangganya. "Jadi, apa Rukia-nee akan memberikan cokelat pada Ichi-nii?" tanya Yuzu tiba-tiba ketika aku sedang mengelap meja makan.

"Coklat?" tanyaku. Ada apa dengan cokelat? Kenapa harus diberikan pada Ichigo?

Yuzu terkikik, mungkin karena pertanyaan bodohku?

"Ya, tentu saja cokelat. Ini 'kan _Valentine_," lanjut Yuzu. Aku menatapnya masih dengan sedikit keheranan, "Orang-orang akan memberikan cokelat di hari _Valentine_ untuk menunjukkan rasa cintanya, begitu." Lanjutnya.

"Oh, begitu ya, hehe." Aku hanya tersenyum dengan wajah _innocent_.

"Jadi bagaimana?"

"Bagaimana apanya?" tanyaku heran.

"Apa Rukia-nee mau memberikan cokelat pada Ichi-nii?"

_Blush_. Pipiku sepertinya merona merah. "Ah, haha... I-itu ya.. Ung~ bagaimana, ya?" ucapku mulai salah tingkah. Aku berpikir sejenak. Dan memutuskan untuk memberikan cokelat pada Ichigo. Lagipula apa salahnya 'kan? Aku hanya ingin berterima kasih saja karena dialah yang selalu menolongku jika aku sedang kesusahan. "Ba-baiklah. Emm~ tapi, Yuzu kau mau mengantarkanku ke toko cokelat 'kan?"

Yuzu tersenyum, memberi tanda bahwa ia mau mengantarku ke toko cokelat. Aku pun segera mengganti pakaianku, setelah itu aku dan Yuzu segera pergi ke toko cokelat. Sesampainya, aku membeli beberapa bahan untuk membuat cokelat. Ya, aku memutuskan untuk membuat cokelat dengan tanganku sendiri, supaya terkesan lebih istimewa.

Setelah selesai berbelanja, aku dan Yuzu kembali ke rumah dan langsung membuat cokelat dibantu oleh Yuzu.

"Ternyata kau mahir juga ya," pujiku pada Yuzu.

Yuzu tersipu malu. "Ah, biasa saja, kok. Hehe," sahutnya sambil mengaduk adonan cokelat. "Oh, ya. Kenapa Rukia-nee membuat cokelat dua adonan?"

"Ah, itu rahasia." Ucapku dengan senyum jahil. Sukses membuat Yuzu cemberut. "Yang satu untuk Ichigo,"

"Yang satu lagi?"

Aku menjulurkan lidahku, "Ada deh..."

"Dasar, Rukia-nee jahil, haha." Setelah aku dan Yuzu selesai mengaduk adonan cokelatnya, aku menuangkan cokelat tersebut dalam cetakan yang berbentuk kepala kelinci; Chappy. Lalu memasukkannya kedalam lemari pendingin.

Setelah menunggu kurang lebih 30 menit lamanya, akhirnya cokelat yang kubuat dengan bantuan Yuzu telah jadi. Ah, senangnya! Apalagi dengan bentuk kepala kelinci chappy, membuat cokelatnya terlihat lucu. Ingin rasanya aku memakan cokelat itu, tapi kan ini hadiah untuk orang yang aku... sayangi.

"Yuzu, lihat! Cokelatnya sudah jadi!" seruku pada Yuzu. Yuzu juga sepertinya terlihat senang. Aku menyimpan cokelat yang satunya lagi kedalam lemari pendingin. Dan yang satunya lagi ku masukkan kedalam kotak plastik transparan.

"Yuzu, aku pergi dulu. Ada yang harus ku temui!" aku berpamitan pada Yuzu. Dan bergegas menuju Urahara Shouten.

* * *

Sesampainya di Urahara Shouten aku langsung mencari-cari Urahara-san.

"Jinta, dimana Urahara-san?" tanyaku pada anak lelaki berambut merah—Jinta.

"Dia didalam, masuk saja." Jawabnya singkat.

Aku bergegas masuk ke dalam, dan kutemukan seorang pria bertopi hijau-putih sedang asyik menyeruput teh hijaunya. "A~ Ternyata ada Kuchiki-san, ada apa?" tanyanya padaku.

"Aku mau kembali ke Soul Society sebentar, bisakah kau bukakan Senkaimon untukku?" ucapku tanpa berbasa-basi lagi.

"Oh, hoho. Baiklah."

* * *

**Normal POV**

"Yuzu, dimana Rukia? Kenapa dia tidak terlihat?" tanya Ichigo pada Yuzu.

"Eh? Ichi-nii sudah bangun rupanya," ucap Yuzu, "Rukia-nee bilang, dia ada urusan, katanya dia mau bertemu dengan seseorang..."

"Seseorang?" ulang Ichigo, Yuzu pun mengangguk. "Begitu ya..."

'Siapa yang mau Rukia temui?' pikir Ichigo.

**End of ****Normal POV**

**

* * *

  
**

Setibanya aku di Soul Society, aku bergegas menuju ke kantor Roku-bantai. Aku harap, aku menemukan Nii-sama disana.

Setelah berada didepan pintu kantor Roku-bantai, aku mengetuk pintu. Namun, tak ada jawaban dari dalam. Apa mungkin Nii-sama sedang tidak bertugas?

"Hei, Rukia!" seru seseorang, wajahnya tidak terlihat olehku. Mungkin karena tumpukan kertas setinggi Senzaikyuu Shinshinrou yang dibawanya. Aku melihatnya dari pinggir, ternyata itu si rambut nanas—Renji. "Kapan kau datang? Dan sedang apa kau disini?"

"Aku baru saja datang, lagipula aku tidak akan berlama-lama disini. Aku mencari Nii-sama, kau tahu Nii-sama berada?" jawabku langsung tanpa mau berbasa-basi. Yang jelas, yang ingin kutemui saat ini adalah Nii-sama.

"Taichou sedang libur hari ini, jadi dia tidak ada disini," jawab Renji, "Kenapa, sih? Sepertinya kau sangat terburu-buru?"

"Ah, begitu. Terima kasih!" aku langsung berlari meninggalkan Renji.

"Hei! Rukia! Tunggu!"

Terdengar Renji berteriak-teriak kearahku. Oh iya, aku hampir lupa, aku belum mengucapkan selamat hari _Valentine_ padanya. Aku berhenti sejenak lalu berbalik, "RENJI! SELAMAT HARI_ VALENTINE_, YA!" seruku dari kejauhan. Lalu melanjutkan lagi lariku menuju Kuchiki Mansion.

* * *

"_Va-len-tine_?" eja Renji pelan. "Apa itu _Valentine_? Dasar Rukia makin _baka_, seperti si jeruk saja!" gerutunya. "Eh? Zaraki-taichou? Apa kau tahu apa itu Va-len-tine?" tanya Renji ketika melihat kebetulan lewat ke kantor Roku-bantai.

"Va-len-tine? Apakah dia kuat? Apa dia bisa bertarung denganku? Hahaha," jawab Zaraki-taichou dengan seringai haus pertarungannya. Renji hanya sweatdrop.

* * *

Aku berjalan masuk kedalam rumah. Berjalan menyusuri teras yang terbuat dari bahan kayu yang kokoh. Ini dia ruangannya! Aku mengetuk pintunya dengan pelan.

"Masuk," terdengar jawaban dari dalam ruangan. Aku yakin itu pasti Nii-sama. Aku menggeser pintunya, lalu melangkahkan kakiku kedalam ruangan. Seperti biasanya Nii-sama sedang sibuk dengan Shujinya,"Kau, Rukia. Ada apa?" tanya Nii-sama. Sesekali Nii-sama melirikku, meski tidak lama. Ya, rupanya Nii-sama masih tetap dingin seperti dulu.

"Ung~ Anou... Nii-sama," aku sedikit gugup ketika aku akan menyerahkan cokelat yang sedari tadi ku pegang ini. Nii-sama menatap ke arahku. Uh, semakin membuatku gugup saja.

"Apa?"

"I-ini, a-aku membuatkan cokelat untuk Nii-sama!" ucapku sambil membungkukkan badanku dan menyodorkan kotak berisi cokelat yang kubuat.

"Dalam rangka apa kau memberikan cokelat padaku?" tanyanya masih dengan nada dan tatapan yang dingin.

"Da-dalam rangka..." aku bingung harus menjelaskannya bagaimana. Malu. Itulah yang kurasakan saat ini, aku malu untuk mengungkapkan rasa sayangku pada Nii-sama!

"..."

"Dalam rangka hari _Valentine_, Nii-sama!"

"..." Nii-sama terdiam. Ah iya! Aku lupa, di Soul Society mana ada yang mengenal hari Velentine? Uh, bodohnya aku.

"Ma-maksudku, hari kasih sayang. Be-begitu,"

"Oh, begitu ya."

Apa? Hanya itu yang diucapkan Nii-sama? Oh, tidak...

"Terima kasih, Rukia."

Mataku terbelalak kaget ketika mendengar Nii-sama berterima kasih padaku, dan Nii-sama juga tersenyum padaku. Benar-benar hal yang langka bagiku! Aku membalas senyuman Nii-sama. Mengangguk, dan segera berpamitan untuk kembali ke dunia nyata.

* * *

Sesampainya di dunia nyata, aku segera kembali ke kediaman Ichigo. Aku yakin Ichigo pasti mengomeliku karena pergi tanpa seizinnya.

"Tadaima," aku masuk kedalam rumah—kediaman Ichigo. Aku melihat Ichigo yang sedang bersender ditembok dengan posisi tangan yang disilangkan didepan dadanya.

"Darimana saja kau, eh?" tanyanya, alisnya semakin mengkerut. "Kenapa kau tidak bilang padaku kalau kau pergi ke Soul Society?!"

Bingo! Perkiraanku hampir tepat, Ichigo mulai memberikan pertanyaan-pertanyaannya padaku. "Kenapa kau tahu aku pergi ke Soul Society?"

"Itu tidak penting. Apa yang kau lakukan di Soul Society?" Err~ aku benci jawaban yang keluar dari mulutnya. Rasanya aku ingin menendangnya sekarang juga.

"Itu-tidak-penting." Aku mengutip kata-kata yang tadi Ichigo ucapkan padaku. Haha, rasakan kau, jeruk!

"Dasar, kau!"

Minggu, 14 Februari. 6.20 P.M.

"Rukia! Ayo cepat! Nanti terlambat!" seru Ichigo dari lantai bawah. Si jeruk itu bawel sekali, kemarin dia yang bilang kalau dia malas datang ke acara yang menurutnya untuk para gadis. Sekarang, malah dia yang memintaku untuk buru-buru karena taku terlambat. Aneh.

"SABAR!!!" balasku yang tidak kalah keras dengan suara Ichigo.

"Rukia-nee, bisa diam sedikit tidak? Nanti tataan rambutnya jadi berantakan lagi,"

"Eh? I-iya, maafkan aku, Yuzu."

Sial, aku baru ingat kalau rambutku sedang ditata rapih oleh Yuzu. Memang sedikit merepotkan sih. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Aku 'kan akan pergi ke pesta, bukan ke pasar. Setelah selesai, aku segera turun ke lantai bawah.

* * *

**Ichigo's POV**

"SABAR!!!" dasar si midget, daritadi hanya mengatakan sabar, sabar, dan sabar. Lama-lama membuat kesabaranku habis.

Malam ini aku dan Rukia benar-benar akan datang ke pesta perayaan _Valentine_. Sebenarnya, aku sedikit malas menghadiri acara seperti itu, membosankan. Tapi apa boleh buat? Ini semua gara-gara si gadis tomboy itu—Tatsuki. Yaaah, apa boleh buat. Lagipula aku juga ingin tahu bagaimana kesan Rukia dimalam _Valentine_ pertamanya.

"ICHIGO, MY SOO—"

BRAAKK! Aku langsung menangkis keras ayahku yang sudah beraba-aba memelukku. "Apa?"

"Kau terlihat tampan dengan pakaian tuxedo itu, nak!" puji Ayah, aku hanya rolling eyes. "A~ ini," lanjutnya, sambil memberikan sebuah kotak yang panjangnya kira-kira 10 cm. "Nanti berikan pada Rukia-chan, ya. Hohooho~"

Alis sebelahku terangkat, "Ini apa?" tanyaku heran. Lalu ayah berbisik ditelingaku. "Apa?! Kenapa harus aku?!"

"Sudahlah, My Son. Berikan saja, OK?!" ucap Ayah sambil mengacungkan jempol tangannya. "Lihat, pipimu merona merah, nak!"

Pipiku memerah? Ah, sial! Aku memalingkan wajahku untuk menyembunyikannya dari ayah.

Aku mendengar langkah kaki yang menuruni tangga. Aku pun menoleh kearah tangga. Mataku menatap lekat-lekat gadis dengan gaun pendek selutut bermodelkan gaun shabrina berwarna ungu kelam dengan renda-renda berwarna ungu muda yang terpasang dipinggiran roknya, sangat cocok dengan bola mata violetnya.

Cantik.

Satu kata itulah yang kurasa cukup untuk mendeskripsikan Rukia saat ini. Pipiku menghangat. Sepertinya mulai merona lagi untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Waah! Rukia-nee! Kau cantik sekali!" seru Karin yang sedari tadi bermain game saat ini menoleh kearah Rukia.

"Be-benar! Rukia-chan! Kau sangat cantik dengan gaun itu!" seru Isshin. "Bagaimana, Ichigo!?"

Ya, Tuhan. Aku benar-benar tidak bisa mengelak saat ini, mereka memang benar. Rukia sangat cantik. Bagaikan seorang tuan putri yang baru saja turun dari surga!

"Cantik..."

**End of ****Ichigo's POV**

**

* * *

  
**

"Cantik..."

Apa? Ichigo... mengatakanku 'Cantik'? Apa aku tidak salah dengar? Pipiku memerah, rasanya.

"Ah-Eh?! Su-sudah, ayo kita pergi, na-nanti terlambat!"

Ajak Ichigo sedikit terbata-bata, aku melihat semburat merah dipipinya yang masih menempel. Benar-benar, lucu...

"Ayah, Yuzu, Karin, aku dan Rukia pergi dulu." Pamit Ichigo disertai dengan anggukan dariku.

"Ya."

"Hati-hati, Ichi-nii."

"Sukses, Ichigo!"

"Eh, tunggu Rukia-nee! Ini ketinggalan." Ah, Yuzu mengingatkanku. Aku lupa, aku tadi meninggalakan cokelat yang akan kuberikan pada Ichigo didalam tas tanganku.

"Terima kasih, Yuzu." Aku dan Ichigo pergi ke pesta dengan mobil yang Paman Isshin pinjamkan pada Ichigo.

* * *

Sesampainya di pesta, aku dan Ichigo berjalan berdampingan. Hanya berdampingan, tapi teman-temanku menatap kami dengan senyuman yang bagiku, aneh.

"Hei, teman-teman! Lihat, sang Pangeran dan Permaisuri kita telah tiba!" seru Tatsuki.

"Wah, Rukia-chan... cantik sekali~" puji Keigo padaku. "Maukah kau berdansa denganku?"

"Hei, hei! Keigo! Rukia itu sudah diklaim oleh Ichigo!"

"A-apa ma—" belum selesai aku berbicara, Tatsuki langsung memberikan pengumuman bahwa pesta dansa akan dimulai.

"BAIKLAH, MUSIK! MAINKAN!" serunya pada sekelompok tim orkestra yang ada di bagian pojok villa yang terbilang sangat luas ini.

Tatsuki menarik pergelangan tanganku dan pergelangan tangan Ichigo, "Ayo, kalian berdansa!"

"Ta-tapi..." aku dan Ichigo mencoba mengelaknya.

Tapi Tatsuki malah mengancamku dan Ichigo, "Kalau tidak, kalian akan kubuat menderita!" ancamnya dengan tawa menyeringai puas. Uh, Tatsuki benar-benar, menjahili kami.

"Ba-baiklah kalau begitu..." ucap Ichigo pasrah. Tatsuki pun pergi meninggalkan kami berdua. Kurasa tidak benar-benar meninggalkan kami, tapi Tatsuki memperhatikan kami dari kejauhan, mungkin?

"Tapi... Ichigo... Aku tidak bisa berdansa..."

"Sudahlah, ikuti saja langkah-langkahku, nanti juga terbiasa." Aku hanya mengangguk pelan. Ichigo mulai meraih tangan kananku lalu meletakkannya dibahu kanannya. Sedangkan tangan kiriku diangkat—sebagaimana posisi pasangan yang berdansa.

Aku mulai mengikuti irama langkah kaki Ichigo, seperti yang Ichigo sarankan padaku. Tapi, tanpa sengaja aku malah menginjak kaki Ichigo sehingga membuatnya mengerang kecil. "Ah, ma-maafkan aku,"

"Hhh.. dasar kau ini," gerutu Ichigo, "Ayo, tegakkan lagi badanmu, supaya lebih nyaman!" Aku pun mengikuti apa yang Ichigo perintahkan.

Ya, Tuhan! Aku menegakkan tubuhku dan itu membuat jarakku dengan jarak Ichigo semakin merapat! Wajahku mulai memerah mungkin lebih merah dari strawberry.

"Tetap dalam posisi seperti ini." Ucap Ichigo.

Apa?! Tetap dalam posisi tubuh merapat seperti ini sampai dansa selesai? Bisa-bisa aku mimisan.

Setelah beberapa menit, akhirnya dansa selesai juga. Ah... kakiku mulai terasa pegal.

_Prok-prok-prok..._

Terdengar suara tepukan tangan beberapa orang, ah tidak, semua orang.

"Wah! Kuchiki-san dan Kurosaki-kun, romantis sekali!" ucap Inoue.

"Eh?"

" Hebat, ternyata kalian bisa juga melakukannya!" Tatsuki tertawa dan menghampiri kami berdua. "Hei, lihat, wajah kalian merona merah! Hahaha."

"Tch, Tatsuki, berhentilah menggoda kami!" gerutu Ichigo, aku melihat wajahnya sudah memerah padam.

Semuanya tertawa pada kami berdua. Aku malu, tapi aku juga senang. Hari _Valentine_ memang menyenangkan. Oh, iya! Aku hampir lupa, aku menyimpan cokelat untuk Ichigo. Sepertinya tertinggal di mobil. Aku pun meninggalkan mereka yang masih dalam suasana gelak-tawa, menuju ketempat mobil yang kami gunakan diparkirkan. "Ah, ini dia cokelatnya!"

"Hei, apa yang kau lakukan?"

Suara itu... Ichigo. Aku menoleh kearahnya yang berada 2 meter dibelakangku. "Ichigo? Sejak kapan kau..."

"Tadi aku melihatmu keluar sendirian, aku pikir terjadi sesuatu padamu."

Aku mengangkat sebelah alisku, "Jadi kau khawatir padaku?"

"Tidak!" Ichigo mengalihkan pandangannya dariku. Aku hanya terkikik geli melihat tingkahnya.

"Oh, iya. Ini," aku menyodorkan cokelat yang terbungkus oleh kotak plastik transparan pada Ichigo. "Untukmu."

"Untukku?"

"Tentu saja, baka!"

"Haha!"

"Kenapa kau tertawa, eh?" Pasti dia mentertawakan bentuk cokelat yang kubuat. Uh..

Ichigo menerima pemberianku dan berkata, "Tidak apa-apa, Terima kasih, Rukia."

_blush_. Pipiku merona lagi dan lagi. Aku melihat Ichigo mengeluarkan sesuatu dari sakunya, sebuah kotak yang cukup panjang.

"Untukmu."

"Apa ini?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Buka saja, nanti kau tahu sendiri."

Aku membuka bungkusan kotak itu, lalu kulihat isinya. Sebuah... Kalung?

"Ini..."

"Ya, itu untukmu sebagai hadiah _Valentine_ dariku." Ucap Ichigo, "Sini biar kupakaikan,"

Ichigo memakaikan kalung tersebut ke leherku. Lalu membisikkan sesuatu ditelingaku.

"Aishiteru, Rukia."

Aku tidak salah dengar? Ichigo mengatakan 'Aishiteru' padaku? atau ini hanya mimpi?

"I-ichigo..."

"Ya?"

Aku tersenyum kearahnya, "Aishiteru yo, Ichigo."

Perlahan-lahan wajah kami semakin mendekat, 5cm, 4cm, 3cm, 2cm, dan...

"EHM~"

Secara reflek aku dan Ichigo saling menjauhkan wajah kami ketika mendengar sebuah deheman keras dari seseorang, Tatsuki. Ah, apalagi yang akan dia lakukan sekarang?

"Kisah cinta hari _Valentine_ di parkiran mobil, hmm... unik juga," ucap Tatsuki dengan senyuman jahilnya. "HAHAHA!!!"

Ichigo menggeram kesal, lalu berlari mengejar Tatsuki. "Awas kau, Tatsuki!"

Pengalaman _Valentine_ pertamaku yang sangat menyenangkan! Aku harap aku bisa merayakannya lagi bersama Ichigo di tahun depan. Ya, kuharap begitu...

**End...**

**

* * *

  
**

Tidaaaaak! *lari2 keliling lapangan bola* pada **AlfredTheHero**, gomen ne! Fict IchiRuki ini sepertinya gaje, huhuhuhu *pundung dipojokkan*

Oh iya, maklum kalo ada typo, atau gaje (emang gaje.) ngerjainnya tengah malem seeh... heheheh *innocent smile*

Ah, daripada saya banyak bacot mending berikan kritik/saran anda-anda pada saya lewat **review...** okeoke?! Hohoho xDD

.

.

REVIEW?


End file.
